Sarix
History Sarix was born to Xentain, a keyblade weilder of light during the first Keyblade War. At the time of the war itself, Sarix was a mere three years old. The loss of his father was barely understood to him at the time. When he reached the age of 13, he visited the Keyblade Graveyard. He felt a drawing toward it. As he stumbled through the scattered remnants of a once great battle, ke began to cry. On his own tears and clumsiness, he fell down a small cliff. He impaled himself on the Renastrife keyblade in the process. His heart began to flee his body and started to form a Nobody. Unwilling to die so easily, he tried to keep his heart bound to his mind. With his own constant effort and the luck of the blade still being in his body, he clung to his heart. He remained in this struggle for hundreds of years, his state of ether keeping him from aging. It took him many hundreds of years for him to manage to free himself from the dying blade. He quite litterally had to withstain its pure power for as long as it took for it to die. While bound to the Keyblade, he began to learn much about what it's master had gone through. Through this method, he learned of Lanes Between, granting him travel between worlds. Eventually, he overcame the blade. As he regained his mind, he once again began to cry. He began to hear the sound of metal on metal through his tears. he looked up toward the top of the cliff and saw Sora fighting the Lingering Will. He climbed the cliff face to attempt to speak with the young keyblade wielder after the battle, but is too late. He was very confused and regreted failing to reach them in time. He pulled Tenebrex from the ground and prepared to throw it over the edge of another cliff when a trace of blue energy danced down his arm and into it, restoring its energy. This is where he learned that his heart radiated key energy. Determined to find out what is happening in the world, he grabbed another keyblade from the ground that still seemed to buzz with energy, Redemption, and departed to search for any other Keyblade wielders of whom could offer him help in fighting those of Dark, thus following in the path of his father. Powers Sarix can: *Warp between worlds at will *Weild two keyblades simultaneously *Use very large amounts of magic in rapid succession with very high control and accuracy without being drained. 'Specialty' *'Sarix's heart radiates key energy, which allows him to recharge any keyblades he touches, like those lost in the Keyblade Graveyard' Possessions *Renastrife, the Keyblade he obtained after falling on it in the Keyblade Graveyard. He is currently unable to use it because he was forced to leave it behind when escaping his fight with Roxan. *Redemption, the Keyblade he recharged after picking it from the ground in the Keyblade Graveyard